


Blind Faith

by whitchry9



Series: The Lost Son of Krypton and The Found Son of Hell's Kitchen [2]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Daredevil (TV), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Adoption, Blind Character, Catholicism, Family, Gen, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: Matt wants to go to church, so Martha takes him to church.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am not Catholic. The friend I consulted is also not Catholic. The internet was slightly helpful, but any mistakes I'm going to blame on Martha not actually paying attention.

Two days after Matt moves in, he wakes up early on a Sunday and gets dressed in his nicest clothes.

“What are you doing Matthew?” Martha asks. Surely the boy isn't just getting dressed to wander around the house, play in the backyard, and maybe venture out to the field with Jonathan.

Matt looks confused. “It's Sunday, right? I thought we were going to church.”

Martha is floored. She knew her aunt was religious, which was Matthew's grandmother, but she didn't think Maggie was. Maybe Matt's father was, and that's how it got passed down to Matthew? She's not sure.

 

Neither she nor Jonathan is very religious, they just don't have any need for it. Clark knows what Christmas symbolizes, but that's all it is to them- a symbol.

 

“Oh, I didn't realize Matthew. What kind of church would you like to go to?”

Matt looks confused. “Catholic church? How many kinds are there?”

“Well, not that many in Kansas, but there are a lot of kinds,” Martha smiles. “Catholic church you say? Let me make a few phone calls.”

 

Three calls later and Martha has located a church nearby. Service starts at eleven and the woman Martha spoke to sounded delighted about having her join.

Martha is a little less pleased, but if it makes Matthew feel more at home, she's all for it.

 

* * *

 

Martha has never felt so out of place.

There is singing and standing and sitting and Latin (probably, she's not entirely sure) and hand washing and things to eat and handshaking and more standing and so much listening to things and she's not sure how Matt is still tolerating this, she really isn't.

 

Hours, or perhaps days later, they leave, and Martha asks him tentatively “Do you really enjoy going to church?”

Matt looks like he doesn't know how to answer that. “I... I don't like parts of it, like listening for so long and the singing, but I like... the connection I guess.”

“I didn't think your mother was that religious,” Martha notes.

Matt's face falls. “I don't know. I don't remember her.”

And there's something else Martha didn't know. She'd assumed that both parents had died at the same time, or relatively close to one another, but it turns out Matt has never known his mother, and it was his father who recently died.

“I was living in an orphanage for a while,” Matt explains. “For the month or so before they found you. It was run by the church, so I guess I got used to going to church and... I guess being close to God.”

“Well, if it makes you happy, we can keep going,” Martha assured him.

Matt smiles a little bit, and Martha thinks it's the first smile she's ever seen on him.

 

It's beautiful.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also yes there are going to be more of these.


End file.
